


Video's of You

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama likes making videos and taking pictures, Kags and Yam's are bro's, M/M, casual reference to Rin and Souske if you squint, i dont know what else to tag, just lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama enjoys making videos and taking picture of everything and everyone. The team ropes him into filming videos and taking pictures of their practice's so they can study them and use them to improve their techniques but after doing it for a while, Kageyama realises he's not actually filming much of their practice but more of a certain orange haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video's of You

I’m not entirely sure why I got so into making videos and taking pictures. It probably my favourite thing to do, besides playing Volleyball of course. Ever since my Grandma gave me a small video camera for my 10th birthday I’ve been filming pretty much everything and taking pictures where ever I can. I use it to film our volleyball matches mostly so that I can look back over the footage and make notes on how we could improve and stuff but I also film things like the moment my parents and I met my first and only cousin for the first time and other important events like big birthdays and Christmas. And there are quite a few of my cat.

However, since Daichi saw me looking through some footage of one of our matches he’s been getting me to film some of our practise sessions so we can re watch them as a team and come up with new strategies and ways to improve our plays.

“Are you doing your creepy filming again?” Hinata asks, bouncing up to me as I’m fiddling with my camera. We’ve got about half an hour of practise left and Daichi’s just told me to get my camera out to film something or another.

“It’s not creepy you dumbass, it useful.” I grumble, frowning at him as he stares back at me.

“I suppose it is kinda useful, but it is also kinda creepy.” He shrugs before bouncing away. What an idiot.

“Guys!” Daichi yells “Can you come here for a sec please.” We all trudge towards him, standing in a lose semi-circle in front of him and Suga “Today Kageyama is going to be filming us all but he’s going to be focusing on the way you all spike the ball so, he’s going to be stood next to Coach and Shimizu and filming all of your individual movements, okay?” He explains, gesturing to me and then the net. Everyone mumbles in agreement before moving back towards the net and forming a line. Daichi claps me on the shoulder as he passes me and I smile at him slightly before turning to follow him.

>>>> 

I’ve gotten some pretty good footage of everyone by the end of practise and am watching some of it as we all walk home together, absent mindedly accepting a meat bun and shoving it in my mouth as I watch Tanaka hit a pretty good spike over the net.

“What are you going to do with them?” Hinata asks, standing up on his tip toes to see the screen

“I’ll edit them into singular videos about each of us and then give them to Captain to study before he gives them to you with some tips on how to improve.” I reply, looking down at him

“Cool! So I’ll have a video of me being all WAPOW!” He exclaims “I can show it to my Mum!”

“Well that’s not what it’s for but yeah, I guess you can.” I reply, trying to resist smiling at his excited face. Over the past couple months I’ve been feeling a bit weird when I spend time with Hinata. For example my stomach does a somersault every time he smiles at me and I don’t understand why, it’s starting to bug me to be honest but I don’t know who to talk to about it.

“Can I have some awesome effects in my video?” Nishinoya asks, popping up in front of us and distracting me from my thoughts “Like a thunder storm in the background or something?”

“Oh oh oh I want that too!” Hinata shouts, bouncing around in front of me

“I want a blazing fire behind me as I spike!” Tanaka announces

“Gwaaaah that sounds cool too!” Hinata agrees, looking up at Tanaka in awe

“Bwahaha! That’s what your Senpai’s are for my young Kouhai, making everything cooler.” Tanaka says proudly

“Well you’re not doing a very good job at that are you.” Tsukishima smirks making Yamaguchi giggle and me splutter slightly. Tanaka glares angrily at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and just clicks his tongue at me before swaggering off down the hill after Asahi and Daichi.

“Please don’t edit the videos like that; I think Daichi would have a fit.” Suga chuckles as he falls into step besides me.

“Obviously.” I snort, turning of the camera and letting it fall back around my neck gently “Suga-senpai, can I ask you something?” I add, refusing to meet his eyes as we trail behind the others.

“Of course,” He replies, I glance over at him and see an expression so similar to my mother’s when she’s worried it’s actually terrifying

“I… have you ever had a weird feeling in your stomach when someone smiles at you or talks to you or makes you laugh?” I ramble. I can feel my cheeks flushing red and I refuse to bring my eyes up from staring at the pavement

“I have definitely had that before, I still do actually.” He replies quietly “It’s nothing to worry about Kageyama, all I can suggest is talking to this person and seeing if they feel the same.” He adds, smiling gently at me as I finally raise my eyes to meet his “Actually now I think about it, you’re better of talking to Yamaguchi than me.”

“Why?” I reply, confused

“Well, he came to me with the same problem a while ago and let’s just say, once he confronted the person in question, things worked out pretty well.” He smiles almost proudly at the dark haired boy in front of us. I blink at Suga in confusion, still not quite grasping what he’s trying to say but before I can ask him more I’m being dragged off away from the others and off in the direction of my house by Hinata and Yamaguchi who are laughing at my dumbfounded expression as they pull me away from the others.

>>>> 

Over the next few weeks Daichi gets me to record a lot more footage of the team and it’s become a very effective way to highlight the areas of play people need to improve on. I’m currently sat at my computer trawling through today’s footage trying to find a certain block that Tsukishima and Tanaka but for some reason I keep finding footage of Hinata. Hinata spiking the ball over the net and yelling with joy, Hinata blocking Daichi’s shot perfectly, Hinata laughing at something Nishinoya’s just said to him. Why did I film him so much? He must have just been stood in front of the camera when it was recording or something. I finally find the footage and slot it into both Tsukishima and Tanaka’s videos before letting out a loud yawn. I really should get to bed; the team is going on a trip to one of the larger towns tomorrow so I don’t want to be tired.

>>>> 

“KAGEYAMA, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!” My mother shouts the next morning

“LET THEM COME ON UP!” I shout back, tugging my t-shirt on and sitting down on the bed to put my socks on. The door bursts open about 2 seconds later to reveal Hinata and Yamaguchi smiling at me excitedly

“Good morning!” Yamaguchi says cheerily

“Have you done my next video yet, have you, have you?” Hinata exclaims, heading towards my computer

“No I haven’t.” I snap, pulling my shoes on. I look up at my two friends and feel kinda badly dressed next to them. Yamaguchi is wearing skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a red checked shirt. He looks good don’t get me wrong I mean I’m not into fashion or anything but even I know when someone is dressed nice but Hinata… he looks well…yeah. He’s wearing simple chino shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt and he just… I don’t even know. One thing I do know is that my heart beat has sped up to about a million a second.

As I was saying I feel kinda badly dressed next to them, just in my jeans with the holes in the knees and the first t-shirt I found in my draw, maybe I should have tried harder.

“C’mon then Mr Misery Guts, let’s go pick up Mr Snarky Pants and get going!” Hinata exclaims. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes at more before following Hinata out the door, I grab my wallet, camera and phone then follow them out the door.

“See you later Mum!” I yell as we pass the kitchen

“Have fun sweetie!” She replies, poking her head around the kitchen door and smiling at me “Nice to see you again Hinata, Yamaguchi!”

“Bye Mrs Kageyama!” They chorus before heading out the door into the sunshine. I grab my sunglasses of the table before following them, shutting the door quietly behind me.

“Nice sunglasses Kageyama! You actually look cool for once!” Hinata exclaims as he wonders ahead of Yamaguchi and I

“You’re such an ass Hinata.” I mutter, pushing my sunglasses up my nose.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have any Hinata!” Yamaguchi chuckles, producing a pair of sunglasses from his back pocket and putting them on

“Whaaaaaaaa?! I want some!” Hinata pouts, turning round and facing us with his arms folded across his chest. I roll my eyes at him and switch my camera on and fiddling around with the focus before turning the lens towards Hinata and Yamaguchi and pressing record.

“You just wish you were as cool as us.” Yamaguchi says, pouting ridiculously at Hinata and throwing up a peace sign. I chuckle as Hinata roars and Yamaguchi, charging towards him as Yamaguchi giggles hysterically and dodges his attack, sprinting up the road towards Tsukishima’s house

“TSUKKI SAVE ME!” He yells skidding into the drive way as the blonde in question exits his house. He’s wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, his headphones round his neck and a scowl on his face

“Jesus fucking Christ, what are you doing.” He sighs, looking down at Hinata who is trying to get around him to get to Yamaguchi who’s hiding behind him, still giggling. I have to stop myself from shaking with laughter as I film them, focusing on Hinata’s furious face as he glares up at Tsukishima

“Move.”

“No fucking way shrimpy.” Tsukishima snorts, raising an eyebrow at him as he tries to dodge around him

“Are you filming this Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asks, popping his head over Tsukishima’s shoulder

“Maybe.” I smirk, stopping the recording as Hinata whips around

“BAKAGEYAMA!” He shouts, charging towards me but I dodge out the way and send him face first into a bush. Yamaguchi bursts into another round of hysterical giggles and even Tsukishima chuckles quietly as Hinata pulls his head out of the bush and turns around to face me slowly.

“I’d run if I were you.” Yamaguchi says, making his way out from being Tsukishima and dashing past me towards the gates

“KAGAYAMA, YAMAGUCHI, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!” Hinata yells, making me scramble to follow Yamaguchi up the road.

“Why did I agree to this?” I hear Tsukishima mumble as I run away from Hinata, laughing as I go.

>>>> 

“Why are you two so out of breath?” Suga asks as Yamaguchi and I fall down on the bench next to him and Daichi

“Hinata.” We both mumble, panting slightly as Hinata zooms up to us

“YOU TWO ARE GOING DOWN I… Oh hey guys!” He shouts, skidding to a stop in front of us, barely out of breath “How are you both?”

“I don’t understand you.” I mumble, watching Hinata intently as he talks to Daichi

“Thanks for coming to get me you guys, it was great walking with you all.” Tsukishima sighs sarcastically, pulling his headphones down of his head as he catches up to us.

“Should have run with us then shouldn’t you!” Yamaguchi replies, staring up at Tsukishima. Since when did he get so snarky? Tsukishima just rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue at him, definitely weird.

I hear Noya before I see him, a loud yell echoing up the hill as he, Asahi, Ennoshita and Tanaka head towards us. Noya is on Asahi’s shoulders amusingly, still yelling a battle cry as they reach us. Tanaka roars along with him as they come to a stop in front of us. Noya literally flips over Asahi’s head and lands in front of him, grinning at us whilst Asahi looks mildly terrified and Ennoshita just looks incredibly done with everything.

“Hello my fellow crows! Are you all ready to paint the town red!?” Noya exclaims. Tanaka and Hinata yell in agreement and I catch Daichi roll his eyes out the corner of my eye

“Its 11am on a Sunday and you think we’re going to paint the town red?” Tsukishima sniggers

“I think we’ll be painting it more of a light beige to be honest.” Yamaguchi laughs

“You guys are so un imaginative! Live a little!” Tanaka announces

“No one is going to be painting the town anything okay, we’re just going to the sports shop and to get some food, okay!” Daichi announces standing up and pulling Suga with him “We’re responsible for you guys today so behave yourselves.”

“Yes Dad.” We all moan in unison making Suga laugh. Daichi just sighs good naturedly and turns in the direction of the town, taking Suga’s hand and beginning to walk away.

“Mum and Dad are holding hands, awh!” Tanaka fawns, dramatically placing a hand on his forehead

“It’s gross as fuck if you ask me, I don’t wanna see Mum and Dad holding hands!” Hinata whines

“We walked in on them fu…”

“OKAY LETS GO!” Ennoshita yells, cutting Noya off and grabbing him by the collar, dragging him after Daichi and Suga.

>>>> 

We arrive at the sports superstore without any complications and I’m adjusting my camera lens as we enter the store then look up to find myself deserted. Charming.

I let the camera fall back around my neck and wonder towards the volleyballs, spotting a familiar head of orange hair stood in front of them. I absent mindedly snap a picture of him intently studying one of the balls he has in his hands. Daichi wants me to try and take picture of everyone today for a scrap book to present to Takeda Sensei at the end of the year so that’s exactly why I took a picture of him, no other reason at all.  

>>>> 

“That’s the fifth time I’ve seen you take a picture of him today.” Yamaguchi says approaching me where I’m stood in front of the water bottles a little while later. I feel a dark blush cover my cheeks and I slowly lower my camera, refusing to meet his eyes.

“No its not.” I mumble, shuffling my feet

“Suga asked me to talk to you.” He replies, smiling at me softly “Are you okay?” He adds, glancing over at Hinata, Tanaka and Tsukishima who are stood just out of ear shot.

“I… I don’t know.” I sigh, leaning against the shelves

“Well, I have some experience with what you’re going through and to be honest if you address the problem head on, you could be surprised by the results! I certainly was.” He muses, running a hand through his hair “Plus he obviously likes you too!”

“I…. How?” I stammer, gazing at him in amazement

“Like I said, I’ve been through this so I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is in the same situation as I was.” He grins “Just… try and talk to him, okay?” He adds, patting me on the shoulder with a smile.

“O-okay.” I mumble “Thanks!” I add quickly as he turns to walk away

“No problem, I’m here for you if you need anyone to talk to. Don’t forget that!” Yamaguchi smiles before turning and heading towards the others.

Well shit. I underestimated Yamaguchi that’s for sure.

Do I actually like him though? I’ve never really had a crush on anyone before so I’m not sure how this whole thing works, maybe I should ask Suga for some advice I mean he is the only one on the team in a relationship so he should know. Yeah maybe I’ll do that.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yells making my heart jump up into my throat “Which one do you like best?” He asks, showing me two black t-shirts that look exactly the same to me

“Urrr, that one.” I mumble, pointing to the one in his right hand

“So do I! I told Tanaka-Senpai that was the nicest but he wouldn’t agree, I knew I could count on you!” He grins, looking at me with shining eyes before bouncing back towards Tanaka.

I catch Yamaguchi looking at me as I watch Hinata walk away from me and he throws me a wink before he turns back to trying to avoid the tennis balls Noya is throwing around haphazardly. I walk around into the next isle and find myself looking at swimming goggles, not that I can actually swim

“Excuse me!” A voice says and I blink and look up to see a red haired man stood beside me “Can I just get to them, sorry!” He adds, snatching a pair of black tinted goggles of the shelf in front of me “Thanks!” He grins before heading back towards a tall, muscular, black haired guy. He had teeth pointed like a shark, how weird.

We leave the sports shop about half an hour later, everyone swinging bags in their hands and chatting away to each other. I’m walking just behind them, filming them all as they walk along because the lighting is really nice here. I find myself drawn towards Hinata and Noya who are badgering Ennoshita about something or another and focus on Hinata’s smiling face before I notice what I’m doing and stop the recording quickly, dropping the camera so it hangs around my neck. I need to sit down.

I swerve over to the nearest bench and plop myself down, resting my elbows on my knees and placing my head in my hands with a groan. Why me? Why him? Just why in general really. This is so fucked up.

“Tobio, are you alright?” Suga’s soothing voice asks and I peek through my fingers to see him and Yamaguchi stood in front of me “Don’t worry; the others have gone on to get some food.”

“I don’t know.” I moan, flopping back against the bench “I really don’t know anymore.”

“Kageyama, we’ve both been through the exact same thing as you, we know how you feel.” Yamaguchi sighs, flopping down on the bench next to me

“Neither of you were in love with your best friend were you?” I grumble

“Yes we were you idiot!” He laughs, looking at me “Did you not realise that was what we were getting at?”

“You…. No!” I gasp, sitting up and looking from one to the other

“How do you think me and Daichi started dating in the first place?!” Suga chuckles

“Well I guessed you but… you?” I stammer, blinking at Yamaguchi who just laughs

“Believe it or not Tsukki is actually a really nice person when you get to know him, he’s saved me from a lot of shit in the past and he’s been through a lot himself.” He replies, looking off into the distance “You can’t judge a book by its cover Tobio, you’ve got to get to know people before judging them. I mean, when you met Hinata for the first time I bet you never in a million years thought we’d be sat here having this conversation did you?”

“I guess not,” I sigh, rubbing my eyes “What do I do though?”

“Tell him!” Suga says simply “A little bird told me he feels the same way so you’ve got nothing to lose!”

“But I’m not… gay.” I mumble, blushing

“Neither are we!” Yamaguchi shrugs making me frown in surprise “There are more than 3 sexualities Kageyama, give yourself some time to figure it out okay? It’s not something you have to decide straight away.”

“I…” I stammer, slightly over whelmed with everything that’s happening

“Take your time okay, but just remember we’re pretty sure he feels the same way.” Suga smiles before offering me his hand and pulling me up off the bench “Now come on, I’m hungry!” He announces before heading off after the others.

“I can’t believe you’re dating Tsukishima.” I mumble as Yamaguchi and I trail after him

“You would be hella jealous if you saw what was under those clothes” He states and I feel myself turn tomato red which just makes him laugh “Don’t worry too much okay, just tell him when it feels right and everything will fall into place I’m sure!” He reassures me, stopping in front of me and smiling widley. I feel myself smiling back before he grabs my hand and pulls me into a run. The breeze rushes through my hair as we run and it’s sort of relaxing and clears all thoughts of Hinata from my mind.

I try to avoid talking to Hinata as much as possible, I can’t deal with him right now so I spend the rest of our day out laughing and taking pictures and small videos of everyone. I’ve got some really nice ones today and I’m currently sat with Yamaguchi flicking through them whilst the others play an impromptu game of volleyball.

“Oh that’s a nice one!” Yamaguchi exclaims, clicking back onto a picture of him grinning at the camera with Tsukishima, Tanaka and Ennoshita pulling faces in the background “Tanaka looks great!” He adds sarcastically

“This one’s better.” I say, clicking on a few until I find a picture of Tanaka and Noya pulling some absolutely horrific faces at the camera which makes Yamaguchi falls around in fits of giggles as I laugh along with him “I was thinking of printing this one out for Suga for his birthday.” I add, clicking on to a beautifully framed shot of him and Daichi holding hands and walking along through the branches of the trees

“Wow, that’s amazing! He’ll love that I’m sure!” Yamaguchi grins. Our peace is shattered by Tanaka and Noya as they come charging towards us, yelling about how they won and I quickly snap a picture of them in their euphoria.

>>>> 

It’s getting dark so we all decide to head home, bidding farewell to everyone at the spot we met this morning before heading our separate ways.  I’m walking with Hinata who’s babbling about something or another and glance back to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walking a little way behind us, their hands interlocked and snap a quick picture of them. I manage to capture Tsukishima actually smiling sincerely down at Yamaguchi who’s chatting away to him animatedly and smile to myself, I’ll have to print it off and give it to Yamaguchi as a thank you.

The two of them leave us at Tsukishima’s house and I raise an eyebrow at Yamaguchi as they say goodbye to us and he winks back at me before following Tsukishima inside.

“Did you know they were dating?” Hinata asks as we head on towards my house

“Yeah, Yamaguchi told me this morning.” I reply quietly, fiddling with my camera as we cross over a large patch of grass and towards my house

“Have I done something wrong?” My head snaps up to look at Hinata, blinking in confusion

“No, why?” I ask

“You’ve… You’ve been ignoring me pretty much all day and I feel like I’ve done something to upset you and that’s the last thing I want to do and if I have done anything then please tell me because it’s starting to upset me and I don’t want to lose you Kageyama, I can’t lose you.” He rambles, looking down at the grass under his feet. We’ve stopped under a large oak tree and the light filtering through the trees is reflecting on his eyes and making them sparkle like the stars. He’s just so damn beautiful and I’m itching to take a photograph but this just isn’t the time.

“You have done something wrong.” I reply, looking at him intently as his eyes widen in shock “You’re in nearly every video I film more than anyone else and I always have more pictures of you than anyone else I didn’t understand why until today, but now I realise. People always say artists and photographers are drawn to the most beautiful thing around them and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen so it’s no wonder I’ve been taking some many pictures and videos of you. I didn’t mean to do it, it just, happened. I’m sorry if it seems creepy and I… I should just go.”

“Wait!” Hinata yells as I go to turn away “You… you think I’m beautiful?” He whispers, looking up at me in amazement

“The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” I reply quietly, looking at him cautiously and noticing his eyes are welling up with tears “I… no don’t, don’t cry!”

“No one’s ever called me beautiful before.” He sniffs “I’m so glad I fell in love with you.” He says before slapping a hand over his mouth “I should not have said that oh my god I’m sorry I…” He stammers but stops when he sees the expression of amazement I know is written across my face

“I love you too.” I reply before pushing my lips against his gently. His mouth is soft and warm and he tastes faintly of vanilla and I can feel my head starting to spin as he kisses back gently. I pull away and am pretty sure I hear him whine as our lips part. I rest my forehead against his and smile gently at him. He grins back happily, running his fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck before backing against the tree and pulling me down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a friend of mine who was in love with this idea as a head cannon so I thought I'd turn it into a one shot for her!  
> I know Kag's is a bit OC but he's just a massive sweetheart in my mind so yeah shush  
> I also realise Yamaguchi is a bit OC but this is how I see him as a more developed character and I always like the idea that he and Kageyama actually get on quite well during their time at school :3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
